Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha), also called the KQ, is the 5th highest level monster in all of RuneScape, and is the 2nd highest level monster that is neither quest or mini game related. The Kalphite Queen is most famous for dropping the Dragon chainbody armour, and is the only monster besides the Dust Devil to drop it. The Kalphite Queen is one of the toughest monsters in RuneScape, and she can inflict incredible amounts of damage, sometimes constantly. It is recommended for players to only bring items into the lair they are willing to lose. Location To get to the Kalphite Lair, you must enter the desert. The easiest way to do this is from the Shantay Pass. The Shantay Pass is located south of Al Kharid. To go through the Pass, you will need to buy a Shantay pass from the nearby Shantay for a small fee. The entrance is due west of the Shantay Pass, and is really a short run. If you are lucky and fast, the heat of the desert will not effect you. You will require a rope to enter the dungeon, which will be used in the process. Alternatively, those with access to Dorgesh-Kaan will be able to find a tunnel in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon that leads through to the Kalphite Lair, emerging near the kalphite soldiers. Please note: To enter the second tunnel into the Kalphite Queen area, you will need a second rope, so ensure you and anyone you bring with you has the necessary supplies Two Forms The Kalphite Queen has an extremely high combat level of 333. Each form has exactly 255 hitpoints. She transforms into two varieties of bug. In her first form, the Kalphite Queen is an immense scarab beetle; in her second form, she is a giant wasp. As a beetle, she activates prayers preventing normal damage by magic and ranged attacks. As a wasp, she uses the protect from melee prayer. She varies her attack among melee, mage, and ranged attacks. Challengers must prepare beforehand for these changes, or must be able to adapt styles. It should be noted that the second form is much more difficult to defeat than the first form. Her ranged attacks consists of her shooting Barbed Spines from her abdomen, inflicting up to 31 damage. Her melee attack can also hit 31 damage, but is more likely to hit around 25. And then she uses a mage attack that hits up to 31 damage and bounces from player to player, hitting each of them very hard. This spell cannot, however, turn corners or go through the Kalphite Queen, which is why players like to stand on her opposites sides, giving them slightly more time, while she has to take the time to turn and attack the other players with you, standing on the other sides. The Fight Come very prepared. She is very tough to kill and nearly impossible to kill by yourself. Beware of the level 28 kalphite workers, they are weak, but come in great numbers. Your main priority here is to get a dragon or rune drop, these can fund at least one trip for you or numerous for a whole group. Many players also hunt for the kalphite head for their trophy room. For more efficient killing, players usually bring at least one other player of their clan to kill the Kalphite Queen. 'Needed Items' *Two ropes for the player's first time in the hive. *Shantay pass if entering through the shantay pass in Al Kharid . 'Recommended Items' *Super attack potions *Super defence potions *Super strength potions *A few Prayer potions for using protection prayers. *Teleportation runes to get out *Food (generally the best available like sharks and tuna potatoes) **Members of a clan may wish to play the trawler minigame for manta rays and sea turtles *The Keris dagger is highly effective against kalphites, but cannot be used with Verac's armour. Tactics The best armour for fighting the Kalphite Queen is considered to be a full set of Verac's armour, since the special effect of the Verac's set has a chance to ignore prayer and defence bonuses. Usually, killing the Kalphite Queen is done in sets of two, as this is the easiest. Both player's usually also follow a tactic widely recommended by experienced KQ hunters. The tactic is to stand each players on opposite sides of the Kalphite Queen; one in front of her and one behind her. This is done for two reasons: 1) She has to turn 180 degrees to damage either of you, so she will rapidly turn between you, and thus hitting you as little as possible, and 2) so her Mage attack no longer can ricochet from one player to another. A good idea is to bring an item like a Dragon Dagger (p++) or a Dragon Mace and use the specials as soon as you enter the room. The Dragon Mace can hit harder, but the DDP++ is recommended because it is faster (allowing you to switch back to Verac's Flail) and can poison the Queen. Some players bring Dragon Halberds, but this is dangerous because if you die, the Halberd will be saved instead of your Verac's Helmet. Once the first form of the Queen is dead, the second form pops out. The second form has the same amount of hitpoints and her maximum hit does the same amount of damage, but she hits her max-hit more often. Also, she'll summon literally dozens of Level 28 Kalphite Workers. Notable Drops The Kalphite Queen is very hard to kill, but the rewards can be very satisfying. The Kalphite queen will occasionally drop the Dragon chainbody. Some of her more enviable drops include: *Dragon two-handed sword, *Shield Left Half, *Dragon medium helmet, *Lava battlestaff, *Kalphite Queen head (see Construction to learn more about the Kalphite Head) Drops Weapons Armour Ammunition Gems Other